All I Want
by alaskaonthepuzzle
Summary: 'Tal vez fuera porque el nivel de madurez de Evans era más alto del que James alguna vez podría alcanzar, eso impedía de cierta forma que pudieran estar juntos'


Escondido por una torre de libros en medio de una mesa al fondo de la sala común, a James Potter le gustaba observar a Lily Evans, por no decir espiar, claro.

Le gustaba ver como se apoyaba sobre los libros con el ceño fruncido y una mirada concentrada y algo confundida, su pluma tocando levemente la punta de su nariz y su cabello suave y largo a los hombros, desordenado tras intensivas horas de estudio que al parecer no incluían un cepillo. Pero a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, le gustaba así tal y como era.

Ojalá y fuera así de esa manera para ella.

-Y creo que si armamos bien la estrategia esta vez tenemos oportunidad de ganarle a Raven...-recibió un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, no muy fuerte pero suficiente para soltar un enojado '' ¡Ay!'' y desviar la mirada de la pelirroja.

-¡Maldita sea James! ¿Me estabas escuchando siquiera?-le preguntó Sirius, molesto pero con un atisbo de sonrisa picara en los labios.

-No, y de todos modos no lo necesito, ya has dicho eso una y otra vez durante toda la tarde-le dijo y volvió su vista al montón de libros, que ahora le cerraban el paso a ver a la persona detrás ellos, soltó un bufido y se desparramo sobre el asiento.

-Oh, disculpe señor Potter, ya sé que no debo reclamar ni un poco de su atención.-dijo Sirius poniendo un fingido tono ofendido.

-A veces parece que eres mi novia celosa en vez de mi amigo-rio, pasando una mano sobre su cabello.

-Solo reclamo mis derechos-se defendió encogiéndose de hombros- de vez en cuando creo que en cuanto empieces a salir con Evans yo quedaré ahí arrumbado como un trapo viejo.

-Dios mío, Canuto eso nunca va a pasar-James se sentó derecho de inmediato y lo miro severamente-Nunca. ¿Entiendes? Para empezar porque Lily no me hace ni caso y segunda, nunca podría dejarte así como tú dices.

-Pero cuando por fin te haga caso…-intuyo un poco más tranquilo.

-Nunca lo hará, créeme, ella piensa que soy un completo idiota…

-Pues no la culpo…-dijo haciendo una mueca.

James le arrojo un cojín que tenía a su lado y estallaron en carcajadas, Sirius le respondió lanzándole otro almohadón y así duraron unos minutos hasta que una voz molesta al fondo los hizo parar.

-Parecen niños por Dios, algunas personas necesitamos algo de silencio aquí. Gracias.-decía Lily ahora de pie, con las manos a los costados formando un indignado puño y la frente bien alzada en señal de desaprobación. A el resto de los chicos que estaban estudiando parecía no importarles que Sirius y James hicieran tanto ruido, excepto a Anderson, el idiota que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily (aparte de Snape alias Quejicus, claro). Anderson imito la mirada severa de Evans y les dijo que guardaran silencio.

Sirius lanzó un gesto de desfachatez digno de él y estaba a punto de responder cuando James le puso una mano en el hombro y con solo una mirada le dijo ''Vámonos''. Black volvió a mirar a Anderson con desdeño y se fue detrás de James hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-Como dejas que te domine eh-exclamo Sirius aventándose sobre su cama

-No me domina, cállate-respondió James de mala gana, mientras miraba a la ventana abatido como un cachorrito.

-Claro que si, sino me hubieras dejado responderle a ese idiota-añadió su amigo

-Que no

-Que si-siguió

-Que no

-Te digo que si

-¡Bueno basta! No voy a seguir jugando esto-Potter se detuvo entre risas y Sirius simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba un libro de debajo de la cama y empezaba a leerlo.

Cuando su amigo estuvo distraído, James se permitió hundir la cabeza entre sus manos y exhaló un suspiro con sentimiento de culpabilidad.

De nuevo había actuado como un idiota frente a Lily, cada vez que trataba de no hacerlo, las cosas le salían al revés. Tal vez fuera porque el nivel de madurez de Evans era más alto del que James alguna vez podría alcanzar, eso impedía de cierta forma que pudieran estar juntos. La manera en la que Lily le hacía perder el control sobre si mismo era tan peculiar que ya hasta se había acostumbrado a ella, pero no al sentimiento de impotencia cada vez que ella le decía que no a uno de sus insistentes '' ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana?'' Ella realmente, realmente le gustaba.

Se derrumbo sobre la cama, ahogado en sus pensamientos.

Todo lo que quería era que lo quisiera, que lo invitará a sentarse con él en la biblioteca para tan siquiera observarla más de cerca en sus eternas horas de estudio, ''ni siquiera estudiar sería tan aburrido estando a su lado'' pensó de repente.

Y si de algo estaba totalmente convencido era de que si ella le quisiera, de que si estuvieran juntos, no temería nunca a la muerte. Podría morir completamente feliz.

* * *

Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviu's :)


End file.
